The invention relates to a method for the determination, and ultimately correction, of patient-ventilator asynchrony, e.g., asynchrony between ventilators that are assistive and are inclusive of patient triggered breaths, including but not limited to PSV, AC, AMV, and bilevel PS, and patients that can protect their airway and show some attempt to spontaneously breathe, including predominantly COPD, restrictive, mixed pathology and in general patients that require ventilatory assistance.